Forget Me Not Farm
Forget Me Not Farm (also written as Forget-Me-Not Farm) was a CBBC (later CBeebies) Television series/ show which ran on BBC Two in the United Kindom in the 1990's. The show has had a number of pieces of Merchandise including a colouring book and a 1993 Annual,which was simply named "Forget Me Not Farm Annual". The show seems to be widely forgotten by the general public and information about the series is in very short supply. The series consisted of thirteen episodes each revolving around an aspect of farming. Recently (December 2010) aired on BBC Entertainment. For much of the programme, a scarecrow and two crow puppets would examine such farming procedures as milking cows, and there would then be an animated tale at the end. Plot Children’s series set on Forget-Me-Not farm, with the characters Dandelion and Burdock the crows, Trundle the tractor, Portly the pig, and Scarecrow Set on a farm there were two crows called Dandelion and Burdock, and they used to sit on a scarecrow, one on each shoulder, and tell bad jokes. Mrs Mouse lived inside the scarecrow. There was also a cow and a sheep and a tractor and an Irish milk-float that used to say, "Top of the morning, top of the milk"! Characters * Scarecrow (played by Mike Amatt) * Dandelion and Burdock - A pair of crows (Dandelion- glasses, Burdock - tie) * Trundle the tractor * Topper the Tanker * Farmer * Portly (Pig) * Gracie the Cow * Merthyr (Sheep) Episode list * Food: Learning about food on a farm with Scarecrow and the Crows. * Machinery: Down on the farm, Scarecrow and the crows look at different types of farm machinery. * Doctors and Vets: A vet visits the farm to make the sick animals better. * Prize Day: When the crows and the farmer visit the Royal Lancashire Agricultural Show, the scarecrow is sad because he has to stay at the farm. * Growing: Scarecrow and the crows look at things that are growing in and around the farm. * Milk: Scarecrow and the crows look at milk on the farm. * Market: Scarecrow and the Crows watch the farmer go to market with his animals. * Litter: The Scarecrow and Crows look at litter. * Maintenance: This episode looks at how much has to be done on the farm throughout the year. * Signs: This episode concentrates on looking and listening for signs around the farm. * Rain: Scarecrow and the crows find out how rain can affect life on the farm. * Frost: Scarecrow and the crows find out about frost. * Snow: Scarecrow, Farmer and the crows look at snow. Footage There is very little footage of the show available on the internet. However if any links are found they will be posted in this section. If you have an extra clips then feel free to add. Links: * Full Episode Snow on YouTube. * Machine Song from Forget Me Not Farm. * The Milk Song from Forget Me Not Farm. * Forget Me Not Farm on Children's BBC Junction. Gallery File:Forget me not farm Scarecrow1.jpg|scarecrow 1 File:Forget me not farm Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow File:Forget me not farm bbc Cowandsheep.jpg|Cow and Sheep File:Forget me not farm Sign.jpg|Farm sign File:forget me not farm annual.jpg|1990 Annual File:forget me not farm characters.jpg|Page of annual File:forget me not farm characters 2.jpg|Page of annual External links * Facebook group * Wikipedia * Entry on Film and TV database * BBC Ask-Adders.com episode listing Category:CBBC shows Category:Past Shows Category:Forgotten shows Category:Cbeebies shows Category:1990s shows‏‎